The Reason/Plot
Prue slashes at Paige's chest then stabs her abdomen. Her essence flows out of her body as Piper knocks Prue back. The still-alive Paige grabs Piper's ankle and orbs them and Prue back to the manor. The Book of Shadows flips through its pages and casts the Dominus Trinus spell, making Prue a Charmed One once again. All of them, including Phoebe in Cupid's Temple, feel the shift in power. Phoebe decides to make one last attempt at bringing Prue back by reflecting her own memories of them growing up at her. Coop and Leo agree to help. Meanwhile, Kareem and Aidel are at the docks of San Francisco looking for Tyler. Paige's magic suddenly takes them to Salem, where they free Tyler, Benjamin and Kyra. As the Old Ones begin to descend to the world, Kareem tells Tyler to shut the portals, and encourages him to be brave when he cowers. Back at the manor, Prue attacks Piper. Phoebe invades her mind and, despite the delay, manages to help Prue come to her senses. Memories of their time together reminds Prue of the sister she truly was before Heremus takes over again. Back in Salem, the team is fighting to keep the Old Ones at bay. Tyler finds himself unable to close the portals. Amelia realizes the seeds on the hosts' bodies are the connection and suggests killing them off, only to be reprimanded by Darryl. Tyler has an idea and tells Kareem to destroy the seeds with his power, since his sound waves cannot harm the hosts. The plan works and Tyler successfully closes off the portals, ending the threat of the Old Ones. Prue struggles to remain in control. Piper tells her to keep fighting since the Charmed bond is now back in her. Prue questions the reason for her role in everything that happened, including Paige's demise and her death. Piper realizes there may not have been a reason to those things all along. Prue, knowing it will only be a matter of time before Heremus takes over again, hands Piper the Ancient Athame and tells her to end it all for her. In that teary moment, Piper and Prue hug each other. Piper stabs Prue, freeing the All from within her. Moments later, Piper finds Paige alive and healed, but with a total memory loss. She then turns around and finds Prue standing there, only to realize it is really Patience, who has been revived. Having dealt enough with demons and magical disasters, Kyra begins to leave, but Ben convinces her to stay and help the rescued Knox Academy students who had dealt with more than she had. Henry's petrified state reverts. Seven months later, Phoebe and Coop come home with their youngest daughter, Peyton Halliwell, in arms. Patience has become a dear friend to the Halliwells; Paige is slowly regaining her memory and personality with Phoebe and Amelia's help; and Piper, Leo, and Coop are considering starting a witch council together, hoping to change the ways of witches being under superior beings' control. Piper speaks to Prue about everything that is happening, hoping she can hear her. The fractured Ancient Athame is standing in a display in the attic. Phoebe and Paige enter the attic and they share a moment together. Unbeknownst to them, Prue is silently watching over them with Andy. Andy encourages her to reveal herself and say goodbye, but Prue simply responds "this isn't goodbye". As Piper glances in her direction, Prue uses telekinesis to close the front door of the manor, ending the series. Category:Season 10 Plots Category:Plot Sections